Astro Boy: Back to School
by yougot0chanceswithme
Summary: After the peacekeeper battle and that alien squid thing Astro is headed back to school! But some unexplained things happen along the way. (AxC) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! It's my first ever story on fanfiction! Hey guys! I'm so excited! Well I hope you guys like! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter One: First Day Of School.**

Astro groaned, and stirred the son was shining brightly down on his face. Suddenly he heard his door open, it was Orrin. "Master- I mean Astro wake up!" Astro didn't do anything but stir and say " five more hours!"

Orrin sighed and pulled the covers off of Astro's body. Astro didn't really care, he just wanted to sleep. After about 10 minutes of this, Orrin got really tired of it and did something that even surprised him. He tilted the bed and Astro's eyes widened as he fell off,and making an "oomph!" sound as he hit the floor.

He got up from the collapsed bed and gave Orrin a 'that-was-so-uncalled-for' type of glance. "G-great your u-up!" Orrin stuttered trying to change the subject about the bed tipping incodant. Astro gave him one last glance before going to his dresser and pulling out his clothes for the day, he decided to wear a white T-shirt and some regular black jeans. "Your breakfast will be ready for you. Oh! And don't forget to pack your backpack!" Orrin said as he was rolling out of the room. _Backpack? Why do I need a ba_ck_pa-_ Suddenly yesterdays events took place, Him defeating the Peacekeeper, when Cora moved to Metro City since she found her parents, then at dinner when his dad announced that he was going back to school.

He didn't like the idea, but since Cora and the others are going it might not be so bad. When he got a shower and got dressed he looked at the time 7:50! School started at 8:00! He didn't have time to eat breakfast so he got a glass of orange juice chugged it down and grabbed his backpack and left. But before he could leave his dad caught him by the wrist. "Dad?" He asked slightly confused. Where are you going? He asked "To school?" "Your going to fly?" Astro was a litte confused by the question "yeah" he answered. "I want Orrin to take you" he said out of nowhere. " But dad! I'm going to be late I have" He paused and looked at the clock. "7 minutes!" His dad thought about it for a second. " Fine, but only because you would be late." Astro smiled and started to leave again but was stopped agoing by his father. Astro looked at him again confused. " No powers" he said. Astro nodded. Finally he was released to go. He went out the door, down the elevator, through the lobby and then went outside, powered his rocket boots and at full speed fled to school.

**Sorry it was so short! Chapter two coming up! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Astro Boy Back to School chapter two:

Fan Girls, and Schedules

Astro saw the school in sight and checked his watch. 7:55am. "Whoa. I must have flew faster than I thought" he said to he was in front of the school he turned off his rocket boots and walked on school grounds. When he was walking he heard whispers and people looking at him. _Oh no... I knew this would happen._ When he was about to run, but he heard a familiar voice. It made him smile. "Astro! Over here!" He turned around to see Cora with Widget, Zane, and Sludge. His smile got even bigger when he walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Astro!" they all said at once. Then they all looked at each other then started laughing.

Astro chuckled and then all of a sudden he justfound out that he never asked the if any of them want to school before. But before he could get a word out, all of a sudden out of nowhere a girl with blond hair, a pink dress, pink high heels, and two girls behind her that look freakishly the same all ran up to him and squealing and going "OH MY GOSH ITS ASTRO!" Then another 10 or 15 girls surrounded him until about every girl in school was hovering him.

That's when he had enough. His father said no powers, but he thinks this would be a good excuse to use them. So Astro turned on his rockets and flew above them and landed outside the circle. The girls didn't even seem to notice.

"Glad that's over" he mumbled as he walked back to his friends.

"So anyways before I was interrupted" Astro paused and looked at the group of clueless girls "I wanted to ask if you guys ever went to school before.

They all paused then Cora was the one to answer. "Nope. None of us."

"Can you show us how?" Widget asked.

Astro was a little confused by the question but understood what she meant, he thought for a moment, then he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Let me see your schedule."

They all took out their schedule and handed it to him He looked at Cora's first. She has every one of his classes except the one at the end of the day. He smiled.

"Cora You have every class with me except one. So you can just follow me around."

"What about the other one?" she asked

"Just ask for directions" he said as he handed her schedule. She nodded in approval.

He looked at the other schedules and frowned. None of them have the same classes, but they all have lunch together.

"All of you guys have separate classes, but we all have lunch together." he said.

"But I don't know where to go! What do I do then?" Widget asked.

"Same as Cora, just ask for directions, as for all of you." He said as he pointed to all four of them. They all gave a nod.

BRIIIIIINNGGG!

The bell went off and with that they all went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Astro Boy: Back to School Chapter Three:

Call Me Astro.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

When they were all inside they went to their lockers. Asro's locker was next to Zane and Coras was across the hall form Astro's, along with Widgets and Sludges. Astro was fiddling with his combination for about two minutes, but he just couldn't get it open.

"Let me try." Cora said.

He jumped when he heard her. She giggled.

"Knock yourself out." He said as he moved aside.

She didn't even use the combination, she used the side of her fist. She hit it three times in three different places, then it opened. Astro just stared at her mouth open like an "O". She only giggled and moved aside to let him get his books.

"How did you do that?" He asked flabbergasted (not sure if I spelled it right.)

"I have my ways." She said with a smile.

He could only smile back and say "Thanks.."

"No biggy" She said with a shrug.

So, you ready to go?" He asked as he got his books.

"Yup!" She said, though it sounded a little nervous.

But before he could walk she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her confused. "Something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She sighed and said. "Will you help me?"

He looked at her shocked "With what?"

She sighed "School." She said.

Then he understood what she meant. Cora was scared and nervous at starting her first day at school.

He took her hand and threaded his fingers with hers "Always" he said.

She smiled at him. But didn't pull her hand away.

"Lets go." she said

All he did was nod. They still didn't take their hands apart, so they walked hand in hand down the hall to class.

When they reached the room Cora took a deep breath and opened the door. When they walked in everyone started to whisper and give them glances. They wondered what was wrong, but they found out quickly. There hands were still threaded together. They both blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Hello Toby! And I see you brought a new student?" Mr. Mustachio asked.

Astro shivered at the sound of Toby's name.

"Hello Mr. Mustachio, and yes I have brought a new student. Her name is Cora" He said.

"Well welcome Cora!" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you Mr...?" she said

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Mr. Mustachio," He said shaking her hand.

She nodded, and said "Nice to meet you Mr. Mustachio,"

When him and Cora found two seats next to each other. They sat down. "Oh and sir?" Astro called

"Yes, Toby?"

"Um can you please call me Astro?"

"Your the robot replacement?" He asked.

"Yes." He answered. Astro was a little pleased that Mr. Mustachio didn't freak out or anything by his answer.

Everyone in the room gasped. "_Oh brother..."_ He thought. He gave a mental eyeroll.

So class went on like a blur and then the bell rang. "Time for lunch!" Mr. Mustachio announced.

Everyone walked out of the room and walked to lunch.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	4. Chapter 4

Astro Boy: Back to School Chapter Four: Lunch, Pain, and Meet Someone New.

**CORA'S P.O.V**

When we were walking to lunch, I noticed how Astro has been really sweet and shy around me for the past couple of weeks. When I thought about this I sneaked a peek at him. He wasn't doing anything but looking straight ahead. When we reached the cafeteria we saw Zane, Widget, Sludge, and... A mystery girl? She was sitting next to Zane and was wearing a black shirt that said "BOTDF" with ripped red jeans, with black hair with most of it hanging in front of her left eye, and was talking to him and twirling one strand of her hair hair around her finger.

When we walked over to get our lunches I could see that Sludge and Widget were arguing about something, and Zane was talking with the girl. When we took our seats. I said.

"Hey guys!" me and Astro said together.

"Hey!" they all said at the same time.

"Hello." The girl said a little shy , with a smile and a small wave.

"Astro meet Crystal. Crystal meet Astro, Cora meet Crystal, Crystal meet Cora!" Zane said.

"Nice to meet you Crystal." Astro said while shaking her hand, and with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you to." I said while shaking her hand.

"You too." She said, with a smile.

"So where you from?" I said trying to get a conversation started.

She hesitated for a second then said "I'm from the surface." then she hung her head low and started to pick at her salad.

_Is she ashamed about that? _I thought to myself. Then said "Me too."

She shot her head up and said "Really?"

"Yup, all of us are. Except for Astro." I said.

She looked at Astro and said nonchalantly "Your the robot?"

"Yup" he said

When we were engrossed in a conversation I felt a pain in my chest, but it wasn't big so I ignored it.

BRINNNNG!

At the end of lunch me and Astro said our goodbye's and headed for our locker got our books and headed to our next class. When we were walking I felt the pain again, but this time it went to my waist, and it was an unbearable pain. I let out a loud groan of pain clutching my waist and falling on my knees. Astro rushed down to my side and said "Cora? Whats wrong?"

I didn't want him to worry so I said "It's okay Ast-." The pain got worse. Then everything went **Black.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so glad so many people viewed my story! :) Thanks!**

* * *

Astro Boy Back To School Chapter 5: The OtherWorld

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

He didn't know what to do. A million things were racing in his mind at once. He knelt beside her and shook her shoulder. "Cora... Cora... Cora!." He said panicked. _"__Maybe I can use my _x-ray _vision to see what the problem is..."_ He thought to himself.

Then his eyes began to glow a blue. _"__Hmm... Nothings wrong_, _she still has a heartbeat, no bones are broken... Thank goodness._ That is when he saw it. It was something in her stomach and around her waist. He looked closer. _A pill?_Why would Cora be taking pills? He looked even closer. This time it looked more like a... chip? Without another thought, he picked Cora up and flew to the hospital.

**CORA'S P.O.V**

Cora could see that she was.. Floating? She looked around confused. Then she saw a familiar face.

"Astro?" she asked more confused.

"Who is Astro? My name is Toby"

" Toby..?" She knew that name before. Astro mentioned it before to her. She turned her head away in thought. Then she remembered in Mr. Mustachio's class:_The robot replacement! _That was echoing in her mind, then she caught on quickly.

She was shocked. She stumbled back and looked at him.

"Y-your Toby?"

"Yes.. Why?"

"That's impossible!"

"How?" he asked, raising up one eyebrow.

"Your dead!"

He didn't even flinch at the last word.

"I know" He said nonchalantly. "And who is this Astro you spoke of?"

She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know how he would react. But she thought he should know the truth. She took a deep breath and spoke the words quickly.

"He's your robot replacement."

It was his turn to stumble.

"W-w-what?"

"Um..." She wanted to change the subject.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in the OtherWorld!" She could see that he wanted to change the subject too.

"The what?"

"The OtherWorld! This is the place where you get to choose!"

"Choose what?" she asked

"If you want to stay here or not." He said.

"And... How do I do that?"

"If you want to stay, go to the light." He said as he pointed to the light up hall. "If you want to leave, go to the door over there.

"Why do I need to choose?"

"Because this is a 'life or death' situation."

"W-what?!" I asked flabbergasted. "How is choosing a door a 'life or death' situation?"

"Because if you want to live, you go out the door. And if you want to pass away and stay then go to the light."

All I could think about was Astro, Widget, Sludge, Zane, everyone at the orphanage, and my parents. My parents just found me, I don't want to lose them. And I'm sure as heck I am not going to leave Astro and my family.

"I want to live." I said loud and clear.

"Then I wish you luck." he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and said. "Thankyou."

Then without another word I went to the door, put my hand on the knob, Turned, then pushed.

I took a deep breath and walked out. This time there was nothing underneath my foot, so I was falling...falling. I closed my eyes. It wans't scary. It felt... right. I smiled and laughed.

Then I stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked. I could see my body below me out of another point of view. Then I reached for my hand and touched it. Then once again. Everthing went **black.**

* * *

**OMG! 6****th****chapter coming soon! Please Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Astro Boy Back to School Chapter 6: Awakened

**CORA'S P.O.V**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...

I heard a lot of beeps. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There was a machine hooked up to me. I looked down to see I was in a hospital gown. I looked around some more and realization hit me _"__I'm in a hospital." _I thought to myself. I then looked over to see, Astro, Zane, Widget, Sludge. And me parents.

Sludge, Zane, Widget and her parents were sleeping in some chairs at the other side of the room, Astro was in a chair at my bedside, his hand was on mine and his head was on the side of the bed. He was sleeping too.

I gently sat up and looked around. What time is it? I looked around for a clock. I finally found one at the top of my bed. 4:53am (me: lol this is the time I am writing this .) That's when I felt something wet in my bed by Astro's head. I looked down closer to his face.

That's when I saw it. I saw dried tears on his face and fresh tears on the bed. _"__He was that worried about me?"_

I looked at my arm. There were tubes stuck in it. It grossed me out, anything to do with blood or scabs or the human body grossed me out. Then I looked up to see a big bag of blood, there was a tube attached to it, I followed the tube to where it was going. My eyes finally landed on my arm. I felt sick. _"__Someone else blood, is pouring into my veins."_

The thought made me sick. _"__I"m going to puke" _

There was a trashcan next to my bed I quickly grabbed it, and puked my guts into it. It must have woken Astro and the others because next thing I knew they were all around around me. Astro was holding my hair back, Widget, Sludge, Zane were rubbing my back softly trying to comfort me, and my parents were talking softly to me, and was trying to calm me down.

After about two minutes of this, I finally stopped.

"Ow." I said

"Are you alright?" Astro asked.

I gave him a 'Do-I-look-like-I'm-alright?' look. He bought it and said.

"Oops.. sorry."

"What happened?" I asked

"We were walking in the hall at school and you kept groaning in pain, and then you passed out. So I took you here." Astro said.

Now I remembered everything, even the part about me meeting Toby. _Toby..._ The voice echoed around in my head. I **had** to tell Astro. _Now or never. _I took a deep breath and said

"Astro?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw.. Toby."

His body went stiff. He slowly turned to me and said

"Huh?"

"I saw Toby." I said more clearly.

He looked shocked. "That's impossible! He's dead. How did you see him?" He didn't looked mad or sad. Just curious.

I took a deep breath, and told them everything. About me seeing Toby, about the OtherWorld, and about me seeing my body out of another point of view. When I finished they all looked at me astonished.

Out of nowhere Astro said "Why were you taking pills?"

I was astonished. Why the hell would I be taking pills?! And what gave him that idea? I would take an Advil when I'm sick, but I don't take pills continually.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"Why are you taking pills?" He repeated. He didn't sound mad, just sad. And he wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why would I be taking pills? And what would give you an idea like that?" I didn't raise my voice. I wasn't mad, I was sad he would blame something like that on me.

He sighed and said "When you passed out in the hall I thought that I should maybe use my x-ray vision to see if I could find the problem." He paused and looked at me.

I nodded in approval "Okay.."

"When I shone my x-ray vision on you, you were fine. But at the bottom of your stomach, and near your waist, I saw a pill, but when I looked closer it looked like a chip."

"Like a potato chip?" Sludge asked.

"No Sludge. It looked like a robotic chip."

Everyone in the room gasped, except Astro.

"But since your not a robot, it needs to be a pill." Astro said completing his statement.

"Okay.. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." he said boldly.

"Well... What did the hospital say?" I asked

"They said there was nothing wrong with you." Astro said

"But that can't be right. Something happened to me today." I said firmly

"Well Astro did say the thing in your stomach looked like a chip... Why don't you got to Dr. Ellifin? Sludge suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Worth a shot." Astro said.

"So.. when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"The doctor says you need to stay a night." Astro said.

"Will I make it to school?" I asked

"Not sure, but tomorrow were going to Dr. Ellifin's."

"Okay."

Everyone started to leave, but she wanted someone to stay.

"Astro!" She said. He came back in the room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I motioned him to come.

"Yes Cora?" He asked a little more confused.

He took a seat at the chair he sat at when I woke up. I wanted to do this since I met him. I got closer to him. Closer... closer... closer, then our lips met. I could tell Astro was shocked at first, but then he got used to it and kissed back.

We finally pulled apart for breath.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly

I got close enough to him that our foreheads were touching. Looked right into his eyes and said

"For taking care of me."

He smiled.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying "Hurry home, your dad is probably worried sick."

His eyes widened in realization. "Crap!" he yelled He ran for the door and yelled "Bye Cora!"

She giggled and waved in response.

Then she fell in a dreamless sleep.

"**Chapter 6 is done!" * does a little dance, trips, and then falls. Quickly gets up* "I meant to to that -_-."**

**Please review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I finaly got some reviews! Well here is the seventh chapter!**

**P.S: I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had school work and I needed to do it on the laptop so it took up my time! :( I hope this EXTRA long chapter makes up for it! :)**

* * *

Astro Boy Back To School Chapter seven: A lot of Fluff

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

I rushed out of Cora's room shouting a good bye over my shoulder. I walked out into the lobby and went out the doors. I powered my rocket boots at full blast and took the sky. I looked at my watch. 5:09am.

Dad is going to kill me! When I arrived at the apartment building I thought for a moment. Then I got an idea. I looked at my window, and snickered. Why don't I just go through my window? And in the morning dad will blame me, then I will blame him for not seeing me when I got home and went into my room.

Without another thought I turned on my rocket boots and went to my window. I looked through it. Only

to see dad sitting on a chair reading a newspaper with one hand, and drinking coffee with the other.

He's smart... Hmm.. Maybe I can distract him? That's when I saw it! Mr. Squeezey Bottle, and Mr. Squeezey. **(AN:* Evil laugh*everyone stares...* sinks down into seat*)**

He got another idea. He don't know if it will work or not, but it's better than getting grounded for a month.

I flew away from my window so I wouldn't be seen or heard from by dad, and flew to Mr. Squeezey Bottle, and Mr. Squeezey.

"Psst!" I whisper-yelled.

They looked over to me and flew over so they could be at arms reach of me. "why are you out so late at night!" They both yelled loud enough for dad to hear. Even though he would only hear a lot of beeping sounds.

"Shh!" I said.

They obeyed and shut up.

"Listen, I am out here late at night because my friend was sick and I needed to take her to the hospital."

They both looked at each other and back at me. "Okay... so why do you need us?"

"I need you two, too make a distraction for me."

"Why?"

"Because my dad is in there and if he see's me up this late at night then I am dead!"

"Why don't you tell your dad what you told us?"

I thought for a moment and realized that I have a great excuse for him... and sneaking in would just get me in worse trouble. "You're right." I said.

"Of course we are!" They said at the same time.

I just rolled my eyes and said a thank you over my shoulder as I flew to my window, and opened it. Dad looked at me and frowned.

"Toby Tenma! Where have you been?" He asked getting up from his seat and putting his hands on his hips.

"The hospital." I said nervously.

His dads mood changed from angry, to curious. "Why? Are you hurt?" He asked going over to him and putting his hands all over my body to see if there are any cuts or bruises, even though I'm a robot.

"Dad." I said as I caught his hands. "I'm fine."

He stopped and stood up. "Why were you at the hospital then?" He asked

I took a deep breath and told him everything.

"So, you think there is a chip in Cora? And that she's seen Toby?" Dad asked shocked and curious.

"That is what she told us." I said. Then I thought for a moment.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What is the OtherWorld?"

He furrowed his eye brows in thought. Then said. "I think it's where dead people go, like a heaven. Why?"

I was shocked. "That's where Cora said she saw Toby." I said more to myself than to dad.

Dad wasn't shocked at all. All he did was smile. Walking to the door he said: "Good night, and remember, you only have a few hours of sleep before you go visit Dr. Ellifin, then school after that."

"Goodnight." I responded as he closed the door.

All I did was lay there, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling . Thinking about what happened in the hospital when Cora kissed me. I smiled at the thought. Maybe me and Cora will be more than friends. Then I thought about how she and the others will grow. What will I do then? Find new friends and family? No one can live forever. Except him. The thought scared me.

I looked at my watch. 6:30am. There is no reason sleeping, school started at 8:00. The doctor told me to pick Cora up at 7:30am, and me and Cora need a written excuse to leave lunch in school today to go see Dr. Ellifin.

He sighed. I have a Full schedule today. At least I get to spend it with Cora. I smiled again. I got out of bed, and opened the door to the living room. I saw dad reading a newspaper again eating waffles. He looked at me.

"Hello Toby!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hello Master Astro!" Orrin said

"Hello Orrin, and just Astro is fine."

"What would you like for breakfast Mas- Astro?" Orrin asked

"Just a pop-tart is fine, thank you." I replied.

"did you get a good couple of hours of sleep?" Dad asked.

"Actually I didn't I can't stop thinking about what happened in the hospital with me and Cora." I said not even paying attention and being dazed.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

I looked at him "what would what be?"

He looked at me confused "What happened with you and Cora in the hospital."

It took me a minute to process what he meant. When I got it I blushed, and said: "Um.. well what I mean is..

BRINNNG!

"It's for you Astro." Orrin said from across the room.

"Saved by the bell." I mumbled under my breath.

I got up and made my way over to the phone, picked it up, and said:

"Hello?"

"Hi Astro! It's Dr. Ellifin." He said

"Hi Dr. Ellifin! I was going to see you today. It's kinda important."

"Really? Well what a coincidence! I was going to ask you if you would visit me at the Ministry of Science." he said gleefully.

"Oh! Okay! So how about I come around 10:00?"

"Don't you have school?" he asked.

_I need to keep my schedule straight_... I thought to myself.

"Um.. Yes but, Cora isn't supposed to go to school today, because she was in the hospital last night." I lied through my teeth.

"Hm... okay as long as your father agrees."

"Fine with me! Well if I don't come at 10:00 then I will come after school."

"Alright. Well I need to go because I am working on some new inventions."

"Okay. Good luck with that! Bye!"

"Good bye."

Then I hung up the phone, went back to the table to see two waffles in front of me with syrup. It took me two minutes to eat them both. He was starving! He didn't eat anything since lunch yesterday. After he was done he said:

"Dad?"

"Yes Toby?" he said as he put down the newspaper to look at him.

"I need you to write me an excuse to leave school early." I said nervously.

"What? Why? It's only your second day." he said.

"I need you to write me an excuse because me and Cora need to go to Dr. Ellifins at 10:00."

"Exactly at 10:00?"

_I shouldn't lie to him... _I sighed. "No he said I can go after school, if you say no to 10:00." I said truthfully.

"Well if you can go after school than let it be." He said.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay." I mumbled.

I looked at my watch. 7:30am.

"I need to get ready." I said as I got up from my seat.

"Okay." Dad said as he turned a page of the paper.

I got dressed and got my backpack, then I closed my eyes and started to replay the schedule in my head: _School started at 8:00. The doctor told me to pick Cora up at 7:30am..._

My eyes shot open and I looked at my watch: 7:33am. I forgot about Cora!

I got my backpack and ran to the door, but again dad grabbed my wrist and said:

"I want Orrin to drive you."

"I know you do, but I need to pick Cora up for school, and totally forgot about it. AND I need to take her Dr. Ellifins, AND the hospital is at the end of the city AND I need to make it to school" I looked at my watch. 7:35am.

Dad restrained for a second but said: "Fine, but this is the last time."

He finally let me go and I said a thanks over my shoulder as I ran out the door, into the lobby, out the building door, and boosted into the sky.

**CORA'S P.O.V**

The nurse gave me clothes that my parents delivered for school. I got dressed and had breakfast. Then waited for Astro.

At about 7:40 he arrived.

"Hey Cora!" he said with a smile.

"Hey!" I said

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yup! So is Orrin driving us?" I asked as we were walking down the hall.

"No I thought I could fly you. If your okay with that." he said shyly

"Um... You won't drop me, will you?"

"Cora, I can pick up ZOG."

"Okay! I always wondered what it was like to fly."

When they reached the doors and went outside Astro kneel downso his back was to me and said:

"Hop on!"

I knew what he meant so I hopped on to his back like a piggy-back ride.

"You might wanna hold on tight, you never know my rocket boots can wear out." He said jokingly

"Ha ha very funny I said, even though I held on tighter.

Then he held on to my legs, so I wouldn't need to hang on for dear life.

He powered his rocket boots and powered into the sky and Cora was scared at first but got used to it. She felt.. Free. She laughed.

"This is so cool!" I yelled into the air.

"Hey Cora?"

"Huh?"

"You know.. The sun hasn't arose yet..."

I knew what he was going to do, but I wanted to act like it was a surprise. So I said:

"So?"

"This!" he said as he went through the clouds so we could see the sun rising. It was beautiful! I rested my head on Astro's shoulder and sighed.

"Astro... It's beautiful!" I said breathlessly.

"Reminds me of you." He said. I looked at him and smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

I am the luckiest guy alive! Then I remembered why I picked Cora up in the first place. I looked at my watch 7:55am.

"Cora?" My voice was just above a whisper.

"Yes?" her voice was soft.

I'm sorry but were going to be late for school.

That is when I saw her snap back to reality.

"Right!"

As we got there we landed outside of the school grounds. When I put her down I laughed at her drunk like stature. She almost fell but he caught her by the waist.

"You okay?" he asked while laughing.

She finally got steady on her feet.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Cora stood up straight and said:

"I'm fine."

Astro still didn't remove his hands from her waist. She smiled at him. Then their faces started to inch closer to each other. Then their lips met. They pulled apart then smiled at eachother.

"Lets go." Astro said. Hand in hand they walked in school.

* * *

**The chapter is about seven pages, and it took me a while but it was worth it! :)**

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay i'm going to say this: I am a bitch for waiting so long to upload. Well I hope you enjoy! :)**

Astro Boy Back To School, Chapter Eight: I Can Grow!

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

"Please?" I asked

"NO." Widget said

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I don't want to get suspended for writing a fake note to the office, so you and Cora can get out of school early." Widget said as she slammed her locker shut.

"I'll give you a... err what do you want?"

She rubbed her chin for a second, then her eyes lit up "Your deserts at lunch for a week."

"Fine!" I said as I gave her a pen and a paper.

Even though she is a little kid she is very good at cursive, so that means she can write me a fake note so me and Cora can get out of here early. I didn't even know that she could write or read, I only got the idea when she was writing in a little journal outside of school.

"Here." she said as she handed me two notes. I looked at them. Mine said:

_Dear Astro's School Office, _(**AN: I wasn't sure what to call the office, so I made something up.)**

_Astro is going to need to leave school early because he needs to go see Dr. Ellifin for a check up, at 9:50am._

_Thank you: Bill Tenma._

I nodded in approval.

I looked at Cora's it said:

_Dear Cora's School Office,_

_Cora is going to need to leave school early because she needs to go to a dentist appointment, at 9:50am._

_Thank you: Matilda Pashuta_

Pashuta? That was Cora's last name?

I walked over to Cora and said:

"Here." I handed her, her schedule.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"A note, to leave early."

"Oh.. Who do I give this to?"

"The office."

"...wheres the office?"

I laughed then said "Follow me."

She took me hand, which I didn't really mind. And walked with me to the office. People were staring at us and whispering, but I really didn't care.

"Why do we need to get out of school early again?" She asked looking at the note.

"Well... You and me need to go and see Dr. Ellifin for a check up."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." She said as she hit her palm of her hand to her head.

"Yup, we have a full schedule today."

"At least we get to spend it together." she said as she turned to him.

All I could do was smile at her and say " You took the words right out of my mouth." I didn't care if people were looking, whispering, or even puking. I kissed that girl right on the mouth with everyone gawking wide eyed. I pulled back and smiled.

"Lets go." Cora said with her voice just above a whisper.

We reached the office and gave the nice lady at the desk our notes. She nodded in approval and told us to get to class before we are late. When we got to Mr. Mustachio's class we took our normal seats.

"So class we will learn..."

Class was going on like it normally would, but then...

RIIINNNG RINNGG

Mr. Mustachio's phone went off and he answered it. When the conversation was finished he closed it and looked at Cora and me and said:

"Cora and Astro, you both have an early dismissal."

"Okay." Me and Cora mumbled as we got up from our seats.

**CORA'S P.O.V**

I wasn't sure what to do now so I just followed Astro out of the room and down the hall to our lockers and got our stuff.

"When are we going to Dr. Ellifins?" I asked

Astro looked at his watch, and said:

"10:00, it's 9:55 now. We should get going."

"Your right."

We walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk.

"You want to fly?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

He knelt down in a piggy-back position again and I hopped on, and he grabbed my legs, then we took off.

"Astro?" I asked

"Yeah?" He asked

"Why do you need to go see Dr. Ellifin, for you know, a check up?" I asked very concerned.

"I don't know, he said something about a new invention."

"Oh, cool, what do you think it is?"

"Not sure." he said as he shrugged.

When we got there, Astro sat me down gently, at first I was used to it, but then I triped over my foot, and then Astro had to catch me again.

He laughed and put me down.

"Ready?" He asked

When I got steady on my feet I said "Yup."

We walked into the HUGE building and went to the front desk and asked for Dr. Ellifin.

The nice lady told us to take the elevator to the top floor. Me and Astro said our thank you's and walked over to the elevator, Astro hit the very top button, the elevator obeyed and went up.

Astro was being very quiet. Hmm...

"Astro?" I asked

"Yes?" he said. He looked very... Uncomfortable.

"You look seriously uncomfortable, are you okay?" I asked very curious.

"Not really..." he said trailing off.

"Whats wrong? Tell me?" I said as I took his hand and threaded our fingers together.

He smiled and said: "Toby died here."

"How?" I asked really shocked and confused.

"Well-" Astro was cut off by the elevator door opening, and revealing a big science lab.

"Tell you later." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Dr. Ellifin?" Astro yelled in the lab.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

"Astro, Cora! Over here!" A voice came from the back of the room, witch we followed.

"Hello, you two!" He said as he turned to us

"Hello," we both mumbled.

"So Dr. Ellifin, what did you need ME for exactly?" I asked

"Well, as I told you over the phone, I have been working on a new invention, and I have just finished!" He said motioning to a green robotic chip.

"What's it do?" Cora asked.

"Well I thought about Astro never growing old, and never growing, so I made something that might help with that," he said as he reached for the chip.

All I could do is smile "Really?! Thats great!" I said as I smiled

"wow," Cora said "So your going to be half human?" She asked

"I guess so" I said still smiling.

"Astro lay on the table, will you?" Dr. Ellifin asked

I did what he said and laid on the table, Dr. Ellifin came up to me and pulled up my shirt and opened the hatch, he then put the chip in a little compartment next to the blue core, autocratically I started to fell like I was being stretched.

"Why is it working so fast?" Cora asked

"Well, I calculated what Tobys' height would be if he didn't pass away, so Atsro your height should be around your's which is around '5.7', so now he is the correct height he is supposed to be and will grow on normally" He said simply, as he looked at Cora.

I got off the table and looked down at myself. The floor did seem farther away, then I looked up, the ceiling seemed closer!

"I can grow!" I blurted

"You can," Dr. Ellifin said.

"So why did you need to see me Cora?" Dr. Ellifin asked turning in her direction.

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	9. Chapter 9

Astro Boy Back To School Chapter Nine: Tracking Chip...?

**CORA'S P.O.V**

_Astro can grow! That means he will grow old with me and the others!_ The thought made me feel relieved.

"So why did you need to see me Cora?"

Dr. Ellifins voice made me come out of my mind babble.

"Um, well you see..." I explained everything to him, and when I finished he looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow... So their might be a chip in your body?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well, Astro can you get on the table and let Cora lay down?" Dr. Ellifin asked turning in Astro's direction.

"Sure," Astro moved aside so I could get up on the table and lay on it like a science experiment.

"Okay Cora, I am going to x-ray you with an extra powerful machine." He said pressing some buttons next to the table I was laying on.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

Just then a blue light was over my feet, then my knees, legs, and when it reached my waist it an alarm sound went off and then the machine said: "WARNING problem with waist."

I started to get nervous and was about to run out of there when I felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Astro's hand on mine, I smiled at him, and he smiled back, then I didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Hmm," Dr. Ellifin mumbled under his breath as he looked at the monitor, then out of nowhere his jaw dropped forming a perfect 'O'. That's when I started to panic again.

"Something wrong Dr. Ellifin?" Astro asked, he looked just as panicked as I was.

"Well it seems the monitor has picked up a robotic tracking chip at the bottom of your stomach." Dr. Ellifin said still gawking wide-eyed at the monitor.

"How did it get in?" I asked a little shocked.

* * *

**This is going to be a little long but it's important that you read it, if you don't get what the story means. Okay so you know the introduction of ****_Astro Boy_****when Toby and the other class is watching the video in class? Well in that video it shows a robot doctor and a human patient, and the doctor has a needle and in the needle it has little robots? Thats ALL I'm going to say. :)**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short! I have to do school and stuff so I am going to have a hard time getting to upload.**


	10. Chapter 10

Astro Boy Chapter Ten: Getting out the Phonebook...

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

Why in the hell would there be a tracking chip in Cora?! This is so confusing my head might explode!**(It's possible, you know..)** Millions of questions were buzzing around in my head like annoying mosquitoes How did it even get in her?! _Who_ put it in her?! Why did it get in her?!

"How did it get there?"

Cora's voice brought me back to reality.

"I don't know Cora. The only time something robotic is inside a human is when they are at life or death situations." Dr. Ellifin said.

"What?" Cora asked. She looked confused.

"Well, when a human is sick he or she is supposed to have tiny robots injected into their blood stream so they can find the problem and get it out of the humans system, so the human doesn't die." Dr. Ellifin said simply.

Then I got a thought...

"Cora did you go to the doctors when you got to Metro City?" I asked

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Did they give you any shots?"

"Yeah, they have me a flu shot,"

Dr. Ellifin must of caught on to what I was saying because he asked:

"Who was the doctor?"

"Uh, I'm 99.9% sure his name is Dr. Enots."

"I've never heard about him, and us doctors know eachother." Dr. Ellifin said matter-o-factually.

"What did he look like?" I asked

"I'm not sure, he had sunglasses and a hoodie on." Cora said

"Why?" I asked confused

"He said that the light bothered his eyes, and that he was cold."

"Well I know one things for sure" I said

"What?" asked Dr. Ellifin and Cora at the same time.

"We need to find this Dr. Enot, I want to know if he has anything to do with this." I said

"Well maybe we can look for him in a phone book?" Cora asked hopefully.

I looked at Dr. Ellifin and asked "Have one?"

"Actually I do! I never use it though." He said as he walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a dusty yellow thick book.

**I'm so sorry it's so short! But I warn you the next few chapters I make are going to be really short and I apologize :(.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am only going to say that I am a stanky ass bitch for taking so long to upload... anyways I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Astro Boy Back to School Chapter 11: It's happening again..

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Dr. Ellifin came back to the table and put down the book, Astro took it and started to look through the "E" section.

"I can't find any 'Enots' in here," Astro said as he scanned the page.

"Are you sure his name was 'Enots'?" Dr. Ellifin asked Cora also looking at the book.

"I'm very sure," Cora said in a confident voice.

**CORA'S P.O.V**

After about 10 minutes of this I became super tired, for no reason. My eyelids began to flutter.

"A-astro?" I managed to croak out, even though my words were slurred, geesh I sounded drunk. He was focused on the phone book.

"Yeah Cora?" He asked without taking his eyes from the book.

"I'm t-tired," I said as my eyes felt like led.

That's when he looked at me and his expression looked very scared.

"Dr. Ellifin! Do another scan on her!" Astro said.

Dr. Ellifin looked up from the book and looked at me. His expression matched Astro's. Scared.

Next thing I knew I saw the blue light again and it reached my waist and said the same exact thing as last time.

Dr. Ellifin and Astro gasped at the same time, then everything began to move in slow motion, I felt really dizzy, then I felt a familiar pain in my waist. I groaned in pain.

"Oww.." I said as I clutched my waist.

"Not again.." Astro said looking pale.

"Astro whats hap-" Before I could finish my sentence, everything went **black.**

* * *

**Sorry it's so long :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am going to try to upload more often, so here you go! :) And since I feel bad for making REALLY short stories lately I am going to TRY to make this one a little longer! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

I was focused on the phone book when I heard my name, I knew the voice too well, I automaticly responded to _her_.

"Yeah Cora?" I asked without taking my eyes from the book.

"I'm t-tired," She said.

What? Why would she be tired? This time I looked at her and my expression changed from focused, to scared. She didn't look tired, she looked sick, and pale! My gut told me something was wrong. It also made me say this: "Dr. Ellifin do another scan on her!"

Dr. Ellifin mirrored my actions when he looked up from the phone book, and then without any hesitation he typed in a few buttons, and the light shone on her and stopped on her waist and the monitor said: "WARNING! DANGER WITH WAIST!" But this time it sounded more urgent. I had-no _needed_ to look at the monitor.

When I looked at the x-ray I gasped along with Dr. Ellifin. The chip was gone! I looked closer. I gasped again, instead of a chip, there was a tiny robot! It was moving around in Cora's waist and when I looked even closer, the robot had little claws that was scratching Cora's insides! **(I know it sounds gross)**

I heard Cora groan in pain, then I heard her say: "Oww.."  
All I could do is blurt what was exactly on my mind.

"Not again.."

"Astro whats hap-" Cora stopped then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed on the table. She looked dead.

My mind screamed: _"NO! Not again! Not the person I sincerely care about! She needs me! She looks dead.." _

With that thought I became unfrozen and went to her side, I looked at her, she looked really pale and she was drenched with sweat. I touched her arm, then felt relieved that her body was still giving off heat. Then I looked at her chest, also relieved that it was shakily moving up and down.

"Thank_goodness," _I whispered.

Then I remembered Dr. Ellifin, I looked at him, he didn't look so good, he was frozen and looking wide-eyed at the monitor.

I knew what I had to do, so with a shaky breath, I went over to Dr. Ellifin and looked at the monitor. The robot thingy was still there, sticking it's cat-like-claws in Cora's waist, I could feel my jaw clench and then un-clench, I was amazed when it moved back to it's normal place in her waist and transformed back into a tracking chip.

That was what causing her pain! Something is tearing at her insides! NOBOBY hurts the person I love! My hands turned into fists, and I gritted my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, I would probably cause Dr. Ellifin a heart attack.

"Whoever is doing this to Cora I am going to **kill** them." I whispered only loud enough for myself to hear. "And that is a promise."

* * *

**Review? Favotite? Follow?**


	13. Postponed

Okay.. So there has been a change in plans. So let me cut to the chase. I was a student at k12... And they gave me a free laptop for classes, so now that I left k12, I need to give the laptop back. :(. So anyways for christmas I am getting around 4.00$ so I can buy a new one.. anyways... The _Astro Boy Back to School _will continue 1/10/13. I'm so sorry for the wait for all of you _Astro Boy _fans. And the story _Rise of the Guardians 2_ will continue 1/19/13.

**I apolagize for the wait. Hopefully there will be no more distrubtions.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back! :D. This might sound silly, but fanfiction is like a drug to me. And I am also very sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter...**

* * *

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

Me and Dr. Elifin just stared at the monitor for about 10 minutes, for anything else to happen. Nothing did. Thank god.

"We should take her home," Dr. Elifin said, still not looking away from the screen.

"Okay, but what time is it?" I said finally looking away.

He looked at his watch and gasped.

"It's two o'clock!"

We've been here for three hours!?

"Wow.." was all I managed to say.

"When does your school hours end?"

"2:19," I said

"Well there is no point going back, just take Cora home and go do what you need to do today," He said as he started to turn around to get his coat.

"What are we going to do with Cora's, err.." I trailed off thinking of what to call it.

"Situation?" He asked being helpful

"Yeah, situation,"

"Well I'm not so sure, but maybe I can do some research on this 'Dr. Enots" fellow, and maybe you can ask some people around the city if they heard about him," He said as he started to put his coat on.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

I went back over to Cora, scooped her up in my arms bridal style, and walked over to the window in the room.

"I'll see you later Dr. Elifin," I said as I nodded to him.

He nodded back and said a goodbye as he walked out of the lab doors.

When I was about to take of I remembered something.

I don't know where Cora lives.

"Ah, hell," I whispered.

I looked down at the unconscious Cora in my arms, and sighed.

"Guess I'll take you to my house then," I murmured.

With that said, I powered my rocket boots, and took to the sky.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #

When we reached my house, I first looked through the living room window, to see any trace of dad.

Nobody.

I let out a sigh of relief. I mean, I don't want my dad to see me with an unconscious girl in my arms, that he barely even knows. That would just be plain **awkward **and **weird, **for all of us.

I looked down at Cora again, and was relieved that she was still sleeping.

So instead of going down to the apartments building door, and going through the lobby, I went through my window.

I shuffled Cora in my arms, so I was able to open the window. When I was in my room, the first thing I could think of to was put Cora in my bed.

Once again, I shuffled her in my arms to pull the sheets back and lay her in. When she was all covered up, and tucked in, I realized how cute she looked when she slept. I smile while I look at her.

"Astro.." Cora said in her sleep as she smiled, turned on her side and snuggled into the blanket.

I felt my cheeks get warm and started to blush. Was she dreaming about me?

I shook it off and gave her one last look before I walked out of the room. I looked at the clock.

"two thirty five, huh?" I said to myself. Cora and I haven't ate lunch yet.

When that thought came to mind, I was suddenly starving!

With that I went to the fridge and got out some bologna and cheese. I went in the cabinet and got out some bread. I made a sandwich went to the table, and started eating.

Everything was peaceful until I heard a high pitch scream from my room.

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm on my kindle fire right now.. My computer won't charge, so I need to do this until I get a new one... -_- it's gonna be hard to type, but I always keep my promises and this one is that I WILL finish this story no matter what!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

****When I heard Cora scream from my room, I dropped my sandwich and got up so fast my chair fell over fro behind me. All I remember next was running to my bedroom door, and barging in.

When I got I my room, I could see Cora wide awake in my bed, looking like a frightened little puppy.

"Cora?" I asked, my voice sounding more concerned than me.

She slowly looked up and met my gaze. I was a little surprised of what I saw in her eyes. I saw sorrow and fear. When I saw those eyes fill up with tears, my body took immediate action. I went over to her on the bed and Sat down. The next thing I know she's bawling her eyes out on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure of what to do, so I just did what any other people would do in a situation like this. I just sat their hugging her, and patting her back and telling her everything was going to be okay, even though I had no idea what was going on.

After about 10 minutes of crying, she finally managed to pull herself together and look at me with blood shot eyes, Still not saying anything.

I was the first to break the silence. "whats wrong? Tell me?" Takinking her hands in mine.

She smiled weakly at me, and I could tell she was still tired.

"Nightm- mare," she managed to stammer.

Could have a nightmare have scared her that badly?

"Can I ask what it was about? I mean, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to," I said slowly. I mean I don't want to pressure her into anything, she looks like she's under enough stress already.

She shook her head vigorously "I- I can't take about it... too scary I'm sorry,," she said shakily.

"Dnot be sorry I understand," I said in the most understanding I could manage.

I squeezed her hands one Mo're time before letting go.

Her eyes began to droop, so I gently pushed her back on the bed, covered her up, and leaned down and gently kiss her on the forehead.

"You look exhausted, get some rest okay?" I said gently. I was turning around to leave when her question that blurTed out of her mouth stopped me

"Sleep with me? I'm too scared to sleep alone," She said nervously as if she were nervous of what my response would be.

Should I? I'm not going to _try _anything. I am a robot after all. I don't want her to be scared, or hurt anymore. No. I want to protect her.

The thought made me turn around and blurt "sure,".

She once again smiled at me weakly, scootched over and lattes the spot next to her t let me lay down.

I took breath, and smiled at her back. I slowly climbed into bed and was laying right next to her.

"You make me feel safe," she whispered. My eyes widened in shock. I turned around to her to respond I could see she was already asleep.

I sighed and turned back around. My mind was blank. About 10 minutes later, I also fell into a nice seamless sleep .


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sick -.-'. I'm off school now, so that gives me plenty of time to write a chapter or two... *sneeze* *Bangs head off laptop* Shit! *Rubs forehead* Anyways.. Enjoy? While you do that, I'm gonna get some Asprin... **

My eyes slowly opened. At first I just thought it was a normal day, and that I was going to go to school, and see Cora and the others, but then memory took over me.

_Cora... Nightmare... Sleep.._

I turned my head to where I remembered Cora sleeping. She wasn't in the same position of last time I saw her. She was still sleeping but her head was on my chest.

I could feel my lips tilt up into a smile. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 pm_._ We really slept that long?

"Thats weird... dad is supposed to be home by now," I mumbled.

I gently removed Cora's head off of my chest and put it on her pillow. I was about to pull get up off the bed to go look for dad, but a hand stopped me. I looked down to see Cora's arm wrapped around me. I chuckled a little, as I too, put her arm on the bed next to her.

I put the blanket back on top of her, and kissed her on the head. When I turned around to leave, I froze when I heard a deep little laugh from my window. I slowly turned to only see my dad with his arms crossed across his chest, giving me a mischievous grin and glint in his eye. I bet I looked like a little kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. (Cora's cookie jar apparently)

After about 3 minutes of a silence I finally managed to speak and break it. "Hi..." I said still not so sure of what to do with the situation.

"Hello son," He said still smiling.

"Um..so.." I said awkwardly.

"Lets have a little talk in the living room shall we? I don't want to wake your um.. friend," He said still not wiping the smile off his face.

"Sure," I said as I nodded woodenly.

He nodded back, and walked through the door with me following close behind. When we reached the living room he sat down on the couch with me mimicking his movements.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked playing with my fingers, still looking in his direction.

I could tell he was studying me very closely, then I saw his eyes widen, grin finally slipping off of his face.

It was my turn to study him.

"Did you grow?" He asked his voice sounding shocked and confused.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked looking down at my body.

"How?" he asked

I looked at him confused. "How, what?"

"How did you manage to grow?"

"Oh, Dr. Elefun just invented a chip that makes me grow old like a human," I said as I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Incredible," He said awe-struck.

"Is that all you need to talk about?" I asked

He shook his head, as if he were trying to concentrate and then said "Who is the young lady in _your_ room, sleeping in _your_ bed, with _you_," He said becoming very serious.

"You've met her before you know," I said a little shocked

"Really when?" He said crossing his arms across his chest once more.

"When ZOG was healing me, _you _and _Cora _were both their, remember? She's the girl I hugged,"

"Oh.." He said dumbly. Making his arms drop on his lap

"Yeah... what about her?"

"Well when I see my son sleeping with some person I don't know in his bed in my house, I'm going to ask questions," He said once again studying me closely.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked

"First off, I want to know where you met her," He said

"I met her on the surface," I said

"Does she have parents?"

"Yeah, they live in Metro City, her and her parents haven't seen each other in years until yesterday,"

This time I saw his smile return and the mischievous glint in his eye return too. For some reason I knew what the next question was.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked still smiling.

I shifted uncomfortably.

All he did was chuckle and say "Okay, I'll skip that question and go to the next, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Was my immediate reply.

"Okay, why is she in our house in the first place?" He asked

I took a deep breath and told him everything. About what happened to Cora's waist at school. About

what happened at Dr. Elefun's lab, and about the nightmare, even though I didn't tell him the part about the 'you make me feel safe' details.

"wow..." Was all he managed to say.

"Astro?"

I looked over to the door to only see Cora with a bed head.

**Review? Favorite? Follow? *sneeze***


	17. Chapter 16

**Next chapter! :D. I feel better.. sorta. Enjoy! :D**

"Cora?" I said "You should be resting,"

"I can't," she said a little shakily.

I looked at her and realized she looked like she was about to faint. I got up from my seat went over to her and lead her to my seat to let her sit down.

"Why can't you sleep? Did you have _another _nightmare?" I said still standing.

"It's not that, I just _can't_," she said while shaking her head.

"What do you mean that you _can't_?" I asked a little curiously

She looked at me. "My brain seems like it just won't shut off. The only time I got some _real _rest was when you slept beside me," She said closing her eyes a little.

I could feel my cheeks burn. _She feels.. safe with me? _And at that point on I knew I was blushing.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see dad. I could also see he was trying not to laugh.

Then she coughed.

I didn't realize it until now but Cora was really pale, except her cheeks were flushed. She had that droopy sick-eyed look on her face.

"Hey dad?" I said, not taking my gaze away from Cora.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get the thernomater?"

He looked confused but he nodded and got off the couch and headed into the bathroom.

When he came back he was holding it in his hand.

"Whats this about Toby?" he said tilting his head to the side like a confused little dog.

:Just watch," I mumbled as I took it out of his hands.

I turned back around back to Cora only to see her having her eyes closed.

"Cora?" I said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me and did a little "Hm?" as a reply.

"Open up," I said with a little smile.

She looked confused at first, but then her eyes drifted to what was in my hand. Then she looked like she understood. She slowly opened her mouth.

I gently put the thernomater in her mouth under her tongue and she closed.

We waited a few seconds before I reluctantly took it out and looked at it.

A gasp escaped my lips before I could shut then up.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked panic in his voice.

"115 degrees," I said dumbly.

They both gasped at the same time, but for Cora it must have been a bad move it ended with a shoulder shaking cough.

"Astro?" Cora said.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick," She said as one hand covered her stomach and the other covering her mouth.

Dad took immediate action. He ran to the bathroom grabbed a bucket that was under the sink, and rushed back over to Cora and gave it to her.

Right in time because Cora vomited.

I went over to her side, taking her hair from her face, rubbing her back, and telling her it would be over soon.

A couple seconds passed when she finally stopped. I took the bucket from her, went into the bathroom and dumped the vomit into the toilet, flushed it, and went to the bathtub to rinse it out. When I was done, I went back to the living room and sat next Cora once again.

"Ew..." She said as she shuddered. "Can I use the shower, I really don't like being in this condition," she said.

It wasn't my question to answer. I turned to dad. I mean this is _his _house after all. I don't get to make the rules.

He shrugged and said "Sure," Then he looked at his watch and his eyes popped out of his head like a blow fish.

"I'm late!" He said as he ran to his room.

"Late for what?" I asked

"Didn't I tell you?" He said from in his room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Apparently not,"

"Well the new mayor of the city wants to have dinner with me tonight,"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," He said

"Oh.. okay?" I said still confused.

He came out with a suit on, trying desperately to get his tie tied. He ALWAYS had a problem with that.

I rolled my eyes again got up and walked over to him. He stopped and looked at me questionably. I took his tie in my hands, and simply tied it into it's normal form. After all I _always _tie his ties.

"Thanks," He mumbled as he straightened his suit. He went over to the coat rack and picked out his jacket.

"I'll be back around midnight," He said as he walked out of the sliding door.

"Okay, so you wanna take a shower right?" I said looking in Cora's direction.

She nodded "If it's not much trouble,"

He smiled at her "don't worry about it," He went into the bathroom closet and pulled out a towel and a washcloth, walked back over to her and placed it in her hands.

She smiled weakly at me again, walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, a couple seconds later I could here water running.

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay! So new chapter! Anyways, I got a review from **_**"Sesquipedalia" **_**asking me to make the third chapter a little more clearer. Well the third chapter has some changes, but it has the same ending. I just fixed some spelling errors, and made it a little clearer. Hope you enjoy this and the third chapter! :)**

* * *

I just sat on the couch, watching TV. Then a thought came to me. Cora doesn't have clean clothes.

I got off of the couch and went to the bathroom door. I could hear the water still running. I gently placed two knocks on the door.

"Yes?" came Cora's reply.

"Cora, do you want me to put you clothes in the wash, then bring you a robe?" I said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah thanks Astro," She said.

"Make sure the shower curtain is closed cause I'm gonna come in to get your clothes, okay?" I said slowly. I don't want to see her naked by mistake.

"Okay," Came her reply.

I slowly opened the door, and a puff of steam came rolling out. I made my way in, and quickly found her clothes on the toilet lid. I didn't even bother to look in the direction of the shower. I picked up the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I closed the door, and went to the direction of the laundry room.

I went to the washing machine and placed her clothes in, put in detergent and turned it on. I went to the laundry basket where the clean clothes were and pulled out my bath robe that I never used. And went back to the bathroom.

"I'm coming in," I announced as I opened the door.

Still not looking in the direction of the shower, I placed the robe on the toilet lid. And walked out.

"_She going to get worse, unless you bring me what I desire," _

The voice gave me goosebumps, and it sounded very familiar. I quickly turned around. No one was there.

"Who's there?" I said to the nothing in particular.

"_Bring me what I desire, or else,"_

"Show yourself!" I said a little louder than last time.

No reply, and no one.

"I'm probably going crazy," I said to myself as I heavily sat on the couch.

I ran a hand down my face. I felt exhausted. I got back up and went into my room. I got two of my pillows and two of my blankets, and went back to the living room only to see Cora in my bathrobe sitting on the couch and watching the TV, the channel I left on.

I walked over to her and put my hand across her forehead to see if she was hot, she didn't even jump at my movements. She wasn't hot, but she was really warm.

I sat next to her and gave her a blanket, which she took. I put the pillow behind her back.

When I looked back at her she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you," she said as she smothered me in a hug.

I hugged her back. "Like I said, it isn't a problem,"

"Wanna watch a movie?" I said trying to brighten the mood.

She pulled back from the hug, and smiled at me. "Sure," she said.

"Well, we have tons of movies, witch one?" I said as I went to the CD rack.

"How about we pick a random one?" She suggested.

"Sure," I said.

I closed my eyes and pulled out a random movie off the rack. I went over to the CD player and put it in.

I went back to Cora and sat down, and put myself under the covers. I felt Cora shiver.

I looked over at her and remembered that she was sick.

I put my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to me. She seemed a little surprised at my actions.

"You cold?" I said.

"Not anymore," She said with a smile.

She snuggled closer to me and we watched the beginning movie.

"I've been waiting to watch this movie!" She said a little excitedly.

"You know what it's called?" I said questionably.

"Uh-huh it just came out, it's called _Ted_,"

"Oh cool,"

As we watched we sometimes blushed, laughed, or we even tried to stay serious during the hilarious parts.

So to sum it up, today was awesome.

* * *

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! Another chapter! Oh and one more thing. I have writers block :( so this chapter is going to suck, sorry about that.. Anyways.. enjoy?**

* * *

When the movie was over, I turned to face Cora only to see that she was asleep.

I dicided to stay with her, since she seemed to sleep better when I'm around. I looked at the clock. 6:25pm.

I yawned.

Today has been one hell of a day, that's for sure. And I haven't got much sleep for the past couple of days.

My eyes started to flutter at the thought of it.

_Dad should be home in like 6 hours._

I let my mind wander. It somehow led me to that voice I heard earlier, when Cora was in the shower.

I closed my eyes as I started to think.

That voice sounded familiar. But where have I heard it before? Toby maybe?

I looked in my mind at Toby's memories trying to find _any _clue. Nothing.

Hmm... it's actually me?

Then I started to look in my own robotic memory.

It wasn't Hammeg, or anyone else on the surface, that much I know.

Okay, so Hammeg is my only enemy from the surface... so is it from Metro City?

Well that's weird. My only enemy so far is Stone...

My eyes shot open.

"Stone..." I whispered.

That _was _Stone's voice! But wait, isn't he in prision?

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Wooohoo!"Zane yelled as he punched his fist in the air._

_Me, Sludge, Widget, and Cora laughed._

"_It's not that big a deal Zane!" Cora laughed._

"_Not that big of a deal?!" he faced us with a huge smile on his face. "It's a HUGE deal!" he said as he pointed at Metro City still laying on the surface._

_Sludge and Widget rolled their eyes._

"_It's just an orphanage dude!" Widget said even though you could still hear some excitement in her voice._

"_Yeah, on Metro City!" he said almost jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Hey, wait, what happened with Hammeg and the other kids?" I asked._

_They all frowned. "Uh, Hammeg we don't know," Cora said_

_But then Widgets face lit up and she said "But the other kids are coming with us!"_

"_Yeah, but I'm going to go back with my parents," Cora said with a little shrug._

_I smiled at her. "Well in my opinion, I think it's great that your together with them again,"_

_She returned my smile. "Well I couldn't have found them without you, thank you Astro, for everything,"_

_I was about to respond but she caught me off guard by darting foreword and giving me a tight hug._

_I hugged back whispered in her ear "No problem,"_

"_I'll KILL you!"_

_We all froze at the sound of his voice._

_I slowly slugged out of Cora's embrace and turned around to see the one and only ex-President Stone._

_I looked him up and down. His shirt was torn and had dirt and grass satins on it. His pants were _**(Thankfully) **_torn from his feet to his knees. His hair looked like a cow had licked it. His shoes had several holes in them. In other words, he looked like he was at hell and back. I barely even realized the two security guards at both of his sides holding his arms so he wouldn't lunge himself at me._

_I just stared him down, which only made him (if possible) angrier._

_He scowled and spat "You will regret this robot boy, you'll wish you were never even created, I WILL get my revenge,"_

_All I saw in those eyes were hatred, and anger, a lot of anger._

_Then his eyes drifted to Cora. His eyes changed completely. I saw hope, and determination._

_I just pushed it aside. "My name is Astro not 'Robot Boy'" Showing no emotion I just stared at him._

_His gaze drifted back to me. He didn't have a scowl on his face, but a smirk._

"_Right, right, Astro," he said calmly, even though their was still some venom in his voice._

"_Let's go," I jumped a little at one of the guards voice. I forgot they were there._

"_Wait," I said as they were about to walk away._

_They all looked at me surprised, even Stone._

"_Yes young man?" The guard on the left said._

"_Where are you taking him?"_

"_We are taking him to the Metro City prison, he was sentenced 10 years," the Guard on the right said._

_I nodded, "Oh okay then, you can go now," I said thanking them._

_Before they could even take a step, Stone in a blink of an eye, lunged himself at me. I didn't even move or blink._

_The weird part is, he didn't even try to lay a hand on me. He only whispered in my ear:_

"_I would watch out for your friends if I were you,"_

_Before I could respond he was pulled back by the guards._

"_Let's go before he tries something else," T he guard on the right said as he and the other dragged Stone to the city._

**End of Flash Back**

I felt my hands ball up and turns into fists.

"Stone.." I said through gritted teeth.

"I will find you,"

* * *

**Alligators and chainsaws = not a good combination.. But peanut butter and jelly = Good combination.**

**Just getting that out there...**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello! It's me, the girl who is a bitch because she hasn't posted in a while! Anyways, I have writers block! That's going to be an adventure... enjoy?**

* * *

I don't really remember anything after that, I must have fallen asleep.

"Astro.."

I stirred

"Astro..."

I groaned, I didn't want to get up now.

"TOBY TENMA, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

My eyes snapped open and I off the couch by shock, and banged the back of my head off the floor making a little 'oof!' sound along with the process.

"Oww.." I groaned rubbing the back of my head. "what the hell"

"You better *hic* watch your mouth young *hic* man," he slurred.

I looked up to see dad.

I let out a sigh. "Don't scare me like that!" I said giving him daggers, that I like to call glares.

I looked at the clock. 1:01am.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"your home awfully late,"

His nose and cheeks were a rosy red, his tie was undone, and his hair was scrambled everywhere.

"Well there is *hic* a very good *hic* reason for that," he responded with little hiccups.

When I got a sniff of the air, my eyes went huge.

"your drunk!" I said as I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He stirred a little bit. "I am so NOT! You're the *hic* who's drunk if you think *hic* I'm drunk!"

I looked over at Cora. She was still passed out on the couch.

Dad trailed my gaze. When he saw Cora, he broke out in a big smile.

"Finally! You finally confessed your love to Cora! *hic* good for you! You *hic* know.. I think she feels the same way,"

My cheeks burned with a blush, and I looked at the floor.

He started to wobble a little more.

"And just remember *hic*" I looked at him while he paused for dramatic effect. "I am NOT *hic* raising no babies," he finished giving me a stern look.

"_OH.. MY.. GOD..."_

my whole face felt hot. At that point I knew I blushing VERY hard.

I looked back at Cora, thanking the lord that she was still asleep.

Then I looked back at dad only to see him falling face first to the ground.

I sprinted forward and caught him right before his nose could be crushed.

I rolled my eyes and carried him to his room, put him in his bed, and just ignored him while he sang _Marry Had A Little Lam _over and over again.

I walked back to the couch, picked up Cora bridal style and carried her to my bed and laid her down. Then I laid next to her.

I felt arms wrap around me.

I was a little surprised at first, but when I saw Cora's adorable sleeping face I smiled and snuggled right back.

Then I fell into sleep with the same dream over and over again. I was dreaming about the flashback.

* * *

**DUMHDUMDUM..**


	21. Chapter 20

**Haya! :D Sorry about disapering like that.. I was kinda in Japan for a few weeks... DONT HURT ME! * climbs in little box***

"Master Astro, wake up!"

One of my eyes creaked open. "whaaa?"

"Get up! And wake your friend too! Your going to be late for school. I need to drive you, hurry! You have 30 minutes!"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Friend? What friend?

I looked over to see Cora with a cute bed-head, sitting up, yawning and stretching.

With sleep all out of my mind, I lifted myself on my elbows and smiled at her. It was hard to believe that she was sick and vomiting, now she looks healthy and her skin is practically glowing.

"You look better," I said fully sitting up and fixing her bed-head as best I could by using my fingers as a comb.

She was beaming "I feel better,"

"That's good. Maybe you can go to school."

She looked me in the eye and smiled "Maybe I can... because of you of course,"

I felt my face get a little hot. "I-it was nothing,"

I was about to say something else, but when I felt Cora's lips against mine, I felt like a Popsicle that just melted.

She pulled back and touched her forehead against mine, and whispered "Thank you,"

The door opened and came in dad, with an ice pack on his forehead "Hey Astro can-" he paused when he saw Cora, then me "Uhm..., am I interrupting something?"

Me and Cora scrambled away from each other so fast, that we both ended going off the edge of the bed and falling on the floor going 'oomph!'.

Dad laughed, and then walked out.

I got to my feet and rubbed my head, which had hit the floor first. "oww,"

Cora sat up and rubbed her head too.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked extending my arm, which she took, and pulled her up.

"Well, at least my head is still on," she said rubbing it once more before smiling at me.

I looked at my alarm clock.

We had 10 minutes.

Fuck.

I ran to the laundry room and grabbed Cora's clothes from the dryer, and ran to my room.

I handed her the clothes. "Get ready, we have less than 10 minutes,"

"Okay, can I go change in the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure," I said going through my drawer and getting out a black shirt and my usual black jeans. All my other clothes are dirty, guess I need to stick with this look for today...

I heard the door open and then close, and at that, I knew Cora left the room.

I threw on the clothes, and brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock, 4 minutes left.

Dammit

Cora came in the room with her clothes on and hair brushed. She also had the thermometer in her hand.

She smiled at me before putting it in her mouth.

We waited a few seconds before I walked over and took it out and looked at it, I smiled.

"98.6, you're healthy," I said looking down at her. Wait... **down **at her? My eyes widened.

Before she could say anything I blurted the thing that came to my mind "I'm taller than you!"

She looked surprised at my outburst. But then her eyes went big too. "whoa... I'm looking up at you," she said in awe.

"Huh, I never noticed that..." I said looking down at myself.

Orrin came into the room. "Come on you two! We need to go,"

"Okay." we both mumbled as we our way to the car.

All we did was chat and talk on the way.

When we got there we stepped out of the car, and walked toward the front of the building to meet Zane, Sludge, Widget, and Crystal.

Widget and Sludge were shoving each other around for who knows what reason, and Zane and Crystal were in what looked like a deep conversation.

"Hey, Astro?" Cora kept her voice low, as if someone might hear us.

"Yeah?" I responded with my voice low like hers.

"You don't think... the new girl Crystal, and Zane are an... Item, do you?"

I was a little surprised at her guess. I looked over at Zane and Crystal. They looked like some ordinary friends having an ordinary conversation.

"Well, they just look like friends having a normal conversation... why?"

She giggled, shrugged and had a devious glint in her eye. "Nothing... just wondering,"

I raised a suspicious eye brow at her. This time, my voice was cautious "Cora, what are you planning?"

She flattered her eye lashes all innocently at me. "What on earth do you mean?" she said it with an accent that I couldn't make out, even though, it was still hilarious. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey guys!" Cora said with a little wave.

That's when everybody stopped. Zane stopped talking to Crystal, and Sludge and Widget stopped arguing.

"Cora!" They all said at once.

I don't really how it happened, but they somehow caught Cora in a big group hug.

"Omigosh! I need to breathe!" Cora said in gasping breaths.

Everyone pulled away.

"Cora, we were so worried!" Widget said.

"Yeah, we thought you were still in the hospital!" Said Zane.

"It's okay guys, I stayed at Astro's for the night, he took care of me until I got better," she said reassuringly , trying to calm them down.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Zane ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Okay, as long as you're safe."

**Yerp... sorry about the stupid ending..**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay! So, I decided I'm going to try and post more. Sorry for being late... AGAIN.**

Astro's P.O.V

Okay, everything is normal so far, Cora isn't in any pain, and school is going on pretty nicely so far.

I was at my locker in fourth hour, getting my books for my next class, when this pretty girl skipped up to me all giggly and happy. Every blond curl on her head looked like it was made out of plaster. She had a itty-bitty little pink ribbon in her hair and her finger nails were all done up in pink.

"Hi, um, are you Astro?"

I smiled, even though it was kinda plastered. "Yeah, that's me, and you are?"

"Oh, well, I'm Melinda. I would just like to know.." Her cheecks deepened into a deep crimson.

"Yeah?" I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Um... I would just like to know, if you would let Cora know if she was invited to come to my Birthday party tomorrow."

My brows went up in shock. "Sure, I'll let her know right away."

She blazed at me. "Thanks Astro, and one more thing," She said.

"Yeah?"

"I would just like to know if we could be friends." Then she held her hand out to me.

Now I was really suprised. But then I smiled warmly at her. "I'd love to be friends with you," And then I took her hand.

"Well, sorry, but I gotta get to class, I'll see you around?" She said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya," I said, and started to walk to my own class.

Huh... someone that didn't go beserk in front of me.. FINALLY.

When I got to History, I was kinda out of breath, I just walked in the room when the bell rang.

"Ah, Toby, the last one in today? That's not like you."

I'm sorry, but when people called me Toby, I got pissed. I don't know why, but it made me feel replaced. "Astro," I said in a calm voice.

"Excuse me?" She said. I knew her name as Mrs. Raso. And I knew she didn't like robots, or children, and the thought of a robot child must make her sick.

"My name is Astro,"

"Well, _Astro, _take a seat next to jack." Then she motioned to a kid with sandy blond hair, and ocean blue eyes.

I walked up to the desk that sat next to him, and sat down. I nodded at him, and he nodded back.

Now, to start today's lesson, we will be discussing the The Buhddah, and his famus teachings...

I kinda tuned out what she was saying after that. I looked out the window next to me. It was raining, and it was raing sideways, not a good sign, and I think I could see some hail, _also _not a good sign.

"Now read chapter sixty nine of your textbooks, they should be under your seats."

Like everybody else I reached under my chair of the little basket thingy that hung their, and grabbed a thick, hard back cover and flipped it to sixy nine.

I was engrossed in a paragraph about _reincarnation _when I heard the first _Crack! _

I looked out the window to see that one of the huge oaks that were on the outside school grounds was on fire.

What?!

That's when all hell broke loose. Students started screaming and crying. I looked over to see the Jack kid was staring at the tree in shock. I even saw one of the kids crying. I don't know what to do, it was like I was frozen.

Crack!

I looked over to see the tree _falling _towards the school.

That was when I thawed, and took action. I was supposed to be there hero here, I can't just stand around and do nothing.

"Everyone, to the other side of the class room, _now!_" barked.

I looked around to find Cora looking at me.

'Go,' She mouthed at me.

I nodded, and looked at .

"Permission to leave the classroom?"

She nodded woodenly.

I opened the window to the class room to come face to face with the bark of a huge tree.

It wasn't that hard, I just flew up, and carried the tree to the surface.

I placed it softly on the ground where it was deserted, and flew back up to the school.

I could see fire trucks around the small fire and I walked past them and back into the window of the classroom.

"Is everybody all right?" I asked the silent room.

Everyone burst into cheers.

Really?

I did a mental eye roll.

It wasn't _that _big of a deal.

Cora ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah, thanks for asking,"

She pulled back and I could see that she was smiling. "Nice job!"

I smiled back. "Thanks."

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi! ^.^ Uhm, we didn't **_**have **_**a tornado, but the power did go off for about tw and a half days _-, SO, next chapter. This chapter doesn't really have a plot because I have writers block, so I'm going to do my best.**

_**Cora's P.O.V**_

After the school almost getting crushed, the class was allowed to do anything for the rest of the period. I mean, that was cool, but why not just call off school? I mean, we _did _just almost die. Jeesh..

"Cora?"

Astro's voice snapped me out of my inner mind babbling. "Oh, um, yeah?"

He looked concerned. "I wanted to tell you that this girl named Melinda wanted you to know that yu were invited to her birthday party,"

I could feel my face light up. "Oh, okay."

"You know her?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's actually my cousin, we haven't talked since I went t the surface. I didn't even know that she came to this school."

"Yo, Astro!"

Me and Astro looked behind him to see this guy that had jet black hair that most fell in front of one eye, and he had on a cookie monster beanie that dipped low on the back of his head, he had a black lip ring on the right side of his lip. He was waering dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his legs, and a checked black and white hoodie, with headphones hanging around his neck, he had big brown eyes and he had some eyeliner on.

Astro's face lit up. "Hey, Jayy!" He walked over and they both took eachothers hand like they were gonna shake hands but they pulled themselves together in a hug.

"How you been buddy?" Jayy asked and pulled away.

Astro smiled. "Well, you know that I'm a... robot now.. right?"

Jayy shrugged. "Yeah, I know, I don't really care though, I mean, you were my best friend then, your my best friend now," Then he smiled at him.

Jayy nodded at me still smiling. "And you are?"

I smiled back. "I'm Cora, I'm a friend of Astro's," Then I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He took my hand and shook it. "I'm Jayy, also a good to meet you,"

"I never seen you around here before," He said to me.

"I'm from the surface," I said smiling.

"Ah, that's cool," He nodded.

That was when another boy walked up beside him and took his hand. He was wearing a blackshort sleeved shirt with a bat-man simbol, and I could see that if he turned around, you could see a yellow cape that stops at his waist, he was wearing dark yellow skinny jeans, with black all*stars as shoes. His hair was like Jayy's, but it was more layerd and his bang was died red, he had fat lips too, but I was sure that was natural, he also had a very cute smile, and kind ligh green moss colored eyes, and he was wearing eyeliner.

He smiled at Astro. "Hiya Astro, how you doing?"

Astro's grin deepend. "I KNEW IT!" He said jumping up and down.

"Uh, knew what?" I asked totaly shocked and confused at his outburst.

He pointed at Dahvie and Jayy's still joined hands. "I KNEW you two would end up together! Dude, Brook owes me twenty bucks!"

Dahvie's jaw dropped open. "You put a _bet _on our love life?!"

I looked at Astro. "Sorry to interupt, but, can someone _please _tell me whats going on?"

They smiled at me apologetically. "Well, my name is Dahvie, it's nice to meet you," He held out his hand, and I took it.

"My name is Cora, I'm a friend of Astro's." I said smiling and realeasing his hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Astro frown, which I ignored at the moment.

Then I smirked and pointed at Dahvie and Jayy "So, you two are togther?"

I could see that Dahvie Blushed a little as Jayy nodded. "I'm gay, and Dahvie as Bisexual." Then he studied me. "Are you a homophobe?"

"Oh god no!" Then I shuddered. "I seriously can't stand homophobe's," And it was true. My mom and dad are homophobe's, and they drive me insane.

He smiled and nodded.

Then some girl skipped up behind Astro and gave him a hug. "Hey dude!"

Astro beamed. "Brooke!" Then he turned around to face her, and held out his hand.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

He smirked "Dahvie and Jayy are together,"

I could see realiation hit her and her eyes widened. "Oh, come on!" Then she grumbled something and reached in her pocket and handed him two ten dollor bills.

Brooke had bleached white hair that fell to her waist was styled so it had a curl when it went over her right eye, she had a yellow pikachu hoodie on, and she had plain black leather pants with boots that were laced to look like they were criss crossed and reached up to her knees. She had a blue nose ring, she had pale skin, she had blue and green-ish eyes that had golden spots here and there, and she had black eyeliner on.

"Thank you!" Astro said, shoving the money in his pocket.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to me smiling. "So, you must be Astro's girlfriend?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, uhh.." What _was _me and Astro's relationship?

"Um.. Astro?"

He looked at me eyes huge. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

He nodded just barely. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the corner of the room.

"So?" I asked looking at the floor.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So what?"

I looked up and in his eyes. "Are we.. you know.." I looked down and rubbed my arm embaressed.

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil :D**

**Oh and by the way, Dahvie and Jayy are NOT my characters. They are band members from the band Blood On The Dance Floor. So DON'T sue me PLEASE.**

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hiya guys! ^.^ ANOTHER chapter for you! :D, sorry for not uploading for my other fanfics.. something on the internet won't let me do it.. BUT I WILL FIX IT. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy! And one more thing... there MIGHT be fluff... MAYBE.**

Astro's P.O.V

I could feel my cheeks turn a deep crimson. I mean, I do care about Cora.. a lot. And I really like her. Why not get together? We're always kissing and stuff.

"Why not?" I blurted.

Her head shot up with wide eyes.

"What?" Her tone disbelieving.

I took a deep breath and looked down. "Why not get together? I mean if you don't want to then that's fine, but I also don't care if we go out, I mean I would care, but..." I sighed again. "I think I'm babbling." My whole face felt hot.

I heard her laugh. And I looked up. She was smiling at me, and her gaze was soft and loving.

"Astro, are you asking me out?" she said softly.

I gulped some air. "Yeah, I guess I am,"

She laughed again, and went over to me and put her arms around me.

"I'd love to go out with you," She whispered in my ear.

Her hot breath on my ear sent shivers through me, but I hugged her back. "Awesome," I said outloud.

I could feel her chest rumble against mine and I stepped back so that I could face her with my arms still on her shoulders. She was laughing.

I frowned. "Whats so funny?"

She laughed again. "I say yes, and the only thing you say is 'awesome', sorry, but that's funny to me."

I laughed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Dramatic effect,"

I was gonna ask her what she meant, but she closed the space between us and gently placed her soft lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but kissed her back.

"Hey! Get a room!"

Me and Cora jumped away from each other like we were zapped with electricity. We looked over to see a grinning Jayy, a laughing Dahvie, and a giggling Brooke.

I smirked. "Hey, don't be so giggly Brooke, at least I can get someone to kiss me,"

Her giggling stopped and she glared at me.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one." She said before she bolted for me.

I laughed and dodged to the side as she tried to catch me and pull me in a nuggie. Brooke has been friends with me- well, Toby- for a pretty long time, and since Toby was a weakling, Brooke always treated him like a little brother. She still does to me. I think she forgot that I was a robot and was super fast and strong.

I laughed as she failed _again_ and almost fell and faceplant the desk.

"Okay, _okay_, truce!" She held up her hands as if she were surrdering. She was out of breath and sat heavily in a desk seat.

Cora, Jayy, and Dahvie walked up to us and took the nearest seats and plopped down.

I dragged over a chair and sat down next to Cora.

"Students!" Mrs. Raso barked at the whole class.

We all looked at her and she continued. "It turns out that the fire from the tree has spread so it is called that all students stay in the school in the same classrooms until it is out out, they say that you might have to stay overnight."

Everyone let out gasps of suprise and other groaned in annoyance.

We were the ones groaning in annoyance.

Then she let everyone talk again.

"I'm so glad I took my mp3 today. I can't go a day without listening to music." Brooke said.

I could see Cora's face lite up. "Really? What kind of music do you listen to?"

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "Uh, I like Asking Alexandra, Black Veil Brides, Suicide Silence, you know.."

"You like Black Veil Brides?" Cora asked.

"Yeah! I really love the song..." I turned away and tuned them out letting them talk about girl stuff.

"Yo, Astro," Jayy said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you know your hair gell isn't working so much, you might wanna fix that." He said pointing at my head.

"Ugh," I said. I turned to Brooke.

"Hey," I said braeking the conversation between her and Cora.

"Yeah?"

"I know you have a brush with you, can I use it?" I asked holding out my hand.

She raised her brow and smiled. "You know me so well," She said taking off the small backpack and rummaging through it and throwing the brush at me.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" Dahvie asked.

I shrugged. "I'm just gonna brush it down, I don't really feel like messing with it."

Both their eyes widened.

I raised a brow at them "What?"

They both looked at each other and back at me. Jayy was the one who spoke up. "We never saw you with your hair down before."

I crinckled my brow in thought. "Really?"

They both nodded.

"Huh," I said and shrugged. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I took the brush and gently combed my hair so it was facing down.

I looked at my bang that hung low in one eye and the hair that reached a little past my shoulders. Dad didn't know that I cut my hair, he would had killed me, that's why I spike it, so he doesn't know anything about it. When I was little, I got bored and started to cut off layers, so now my hair was layered, and had a band that hung just below my eye.

Yes, I looked like a emo person.

No, I did not care at the moment.

I grabbed the brush and walked back into the classroom. I went to Brooke and handed her the brush. She didn't really notice and continued her conversation with Cora.

I went back to Dahvie and Jayy and sat down.

I looked to see them gawking at me.

I shifted. "What?"

"Your. Hair. Is. Awesome!" Jayy said and did a very gay boy squeal.

Dahvie only nodded in reply.

This got Cora and Brooke's attention because they looked at us.

"What's awesome?" Then she followed Dahvie's gaze and her eyes went huge.

"Astro?" Brooke asked.

"...Yeah?"

"... Why is your hair down?"

I shrugged. "The gel was falling out so I put it down... does it really look _that _bad?" My hand found its way to my head.

"No, it looks awesome!" Cora said.

"Yeah, I agree," Brooke said.

Then Cora got a develish grin and leaned over so her mouth was next to my ear, and whispered something only I could hear. "Besides, I think you look hot," and then she pulled back.

My eyes went huge, and I could feel my cheecks turn a deep unattractive shade of crimson. Then I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Why do you always spike it?" Dahvie asked.

I shrugged. "Because if my dad _ever _saw my hair like this he would go beserk."

"And why is that?" Brooke asked.

I shrugged. "Well he says that since he's at the head of the Ministry of Science, and that he has a kid, he wants me to follow in his foot steps and become at the top of the Ministry of Science too... I guess he just wants me to be like him,"

Cora snorted.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Well, you know why I went to the surface right? Have I ever told you why?"

I thought back and realized. "Actually no, you didn't."

She sighed. "Well, the reason why I went to the surface in the first place is because of my parents being controlling... and they judged, a lot. You see, they wanted me to be like them. And they judged me of what kind of music I listened too.. and the clothes I wore, they even tried to pick out my friends for me." She shook her head with a disgusted scowl on her face. The she looked at me with sorrow and understanding in her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that you should be you in front of your dad, even if he doesn't like it. I just hate it when people judge others." Then she looked at the floor again.

I took my thumb and put it under her chin and made her face me. I smiled at her. "Thanks for telling me that," And then I hugged her.

She hugged back, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Astro?" Brooke said.

I pulled back from Cora. "Yeah?"

"Well since Cora opened up... We were wondering... That you could tell us, about Toby,"

I was a little suprised, but I understood. Dahvie, Brooke, and Jayy were really close to Toby when he was alive, he trusted them. So did I.

I took a deep breath and smiled at them. "I'll tell you because you guys were really close to Toby," And then I told them everything. First about me sneaking into the Ministry of Science and dying, how I woke up, how I went to the surface and found Cora and the others, and then the robot games, everything. When I finished, they were shocked silence.

I looked at the clock above the door. It was Nine o'clock at night.

I must of spoke longer than I thought.

I looked over at Cora looking droopy eyed. I smiled. "You tired?"

She looked at me and smiled and nodded.

"Wanna go to sleep?" I asked starting to get up, holding my hand out to her.

She smiled and took my hand and shakily got to her feet. I looked around for Mrs, Raso, but found no trace of her. I raised my eyebrow. I saw that Jack kid walking past and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you know where Mrs. Raso is?" I asked looking aroung the room again.

His grin grew wider. "Some kids found her asleep at her desk and locked her in the closet."

I started to laugh. "R-really?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Yup!" He beamed. "Why, are you going to sleep? Cause we found a bunch of sleeping bags over in the closet, we found them when we put her in." He nodded at a corner which had piled of deep blue colored sleeping bags, they were big enough for two.

"Oh, and since they're big anough for two, and not many for all of us, we all have to share. We were supposed to share with the same sex, but we changed the rules a bit," And he did a little bad boy grin. "Help yourselves," and then he swept his arm towards the sleeping bags.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks,"

Me and Cora walked over to the sleeping bags, but no one payed any attention to us. Cora was close to passing out, she was leaning almost all her weight on me. I picket up a sleeping bag and walked to an empty corner of the room and unzipped it. "Do you need a pillow?"

She looked at me and shook her head.

I motioned for her to lay down, and she did, but it was more like she collapsed. I crawled in next to her and lied down and pulled the covers over both of us. Cora moved closer and slid her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Cora," I whispered.

"Night Astro, you make me feel safe," And in a blink, she was out.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see Dahvie and Jayy settleing into their own sleeping bags. I smiled a little. At least they were following the same sex rule.

I looked back at Cora's beautiful sleeping face. The only thing I could thinks is "How can I be so lucky?" before I passed out into a deep sleep.

This chapter was fun to write ^.^, that's probably why it's pretty long. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed! :D

**Review? Favourite? Follow? :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello! ^.^, sorry for not uploading for a while. Uhm, I have writers block, so Ima try my best on this chapter. Enjoy if you can.**

_**Astro's P.O.V**_

_BANG!_

I stirred.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

I stirred again.

"You little shits! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

My eyes shot open and I shot up. I looked around.

_"NOW!"_

I looked at the closet door and had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Mrs. Raso is still locked in the closet.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG._

I could see some of the other kids were sitting up in their sleeping bags and yawning.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I could hear from inside the closet.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing with some of the other kids.

I could feel something stir beside me. I looked down to see Cora's eyes fluttering open.

"What?" She asked in a slurry voice.

I pointed towards the closet where you could hear several mumbled curse words and more banging on the door.

She sat up. She balled her hands in little fists and rubbed her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Me Cora's eyes shot for the closet and she burst out laughing along with me.

I looked over to see Dahvie and Jayy starting to wake up, and looked to see Brooke in her own sleeping bag laughing seeiously hard while rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"What?" Jayy said.

"The hell?" Dahvie said as he sat up.

_BANG! _"Fucking teenagers!"

Dahvie and Jayy started to laugh.

I saw Jack get up and head towards the closet.

"You have a sailors moth Mrs. Raso," She said through the door to her. "You know we could tell the Princable you're talking like this to us,"

I could hear a shocked gasp through the door. "YOU WOULDN'T!"

"OH, yes _we _would." Then there were sounds of agreement throughout the room, when they quieted down, he continued, "How about we make a deal hmm?"

There was a silence that lasted several heatrbeats. "Well, what is it?"

I could feel Jack's wide devlish grin from across the room. "How about we both forget that we locked you in that closet, and then we'll forget all the names you called us, and oh, you let us sleep with anyone we wanted, boy or girl, if you do all of that, then we'll let you out,"

There was sigh of defeat. "Fine,"

I blinked in shock. I didn't think Mrs. Raso would give in so easily, espacially not to one of her students.

"Okay." Then he walked back to his sleeping bag and sat down.

"Well?"

We looked at the closet door again.

"Well, what?" Jack said.

"LET ME OUT."

"Uhm, I didn't say _when_ I would let you out,"

"DAMMIT!" Then there was another bang on the door, before silence.

Then there was _another _knock on the classroom door.

A girl with pretty blond hair that was closest to the door opened the door to see a lunch lady with kind brown eyes with other people behind her. She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hello, I'm the lunch lady that works at the central prision, I have some volunteers here to serve you children breakfast!" She said in a way too perky tune.

"Volunteers, from prision?" I could here the girl say.

She nodded. "They volunterred because they wanted to make a change in life!" Again, with the perky tone.

"Okay, well, come in," The girl said and stepped aside to let the lady and other people in pushing tables.

The people got to work right away, and started to serve what I could see, eggs, toast, and bacon.

When the people reached us, they started to put food on a plate.

"Here you go," I looked up and my blood froze.

Stone was serving a plate to a girl with big brown frightened brown eyes, that matched her brown hair.

"T-thank you," She said as she took the plate.

When he walked away from her, she turned her head and looked at me with terrified pleading eyes and nodded in Stone's direction.

I nodded back at her.

I kept my eyes on the prisoners, espacially Stone.

Stone walked up to me and Cora with a plate. I felt her stiffen beside me, but i took her hand a rubbed circles on her palm. She relexed a little bit.

"Here you go," Stone said while handing Cora a plate. Cora took it and put it on the ground in front of her, but didn't say anything.

Stone looked at me and smiled warmly. Wait.. what? "I'll get yours right away sir." And then he walked away.

Cora looked at me and whispered. "What the fuck?"

Stone came back and handed me the plate which I took.

"Thank you.." I said.

He just nodded, smiled and walked away.

WHAT?!

I waited until all of the prisoners and lunch lady walk out.

"WHAT?"

I looked at Cora. "What?"

"How could he not reconize you?"

I shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Then Cora's eyes widened. "Your hair!" She blurted.

I was so confused. "What?"

"Your hair! It's down."

Dahvie, Jayy, and Brooke came over to us and plopped down.

"Sup guys," Dahvie said.

"I'm starved!" Brooke said before digging into the meal. I mirrored Jay's eyeroll.. Did I mention she's the type of person that can eat as much as she wanted and _not _gain weight?

"I don't wanna eat this," I said before getting up and walking toward the closet.

"Astro, what are you doing?" I could hear Jack walk beside me.

I turned to him. "I'm not hungry, so I'm gonna give my food to Mrs. Raso, I mean, we can't let her starve,"

"I guess I didn't think about that.." He mumbled. "Okay, since your the robot, you can handle her," Then he patted me on my shoulder. "Good luck buddy," And then he walked away.

I smiled and turned back to the door. I took a deep breath and grabbed the knob, turned it, and pulled.

I poked my head inside. "Uhm, Mrs Raso?" I called.

I took one step in.

"You little..!" Was all I heard before I could feel an arm on my wrist and pull me in the closet with them.

"Mrs. Raso!" I dropped the plate and ripped her arm off my wrist and looked at her.

She looked a mess. Her hair was messed up everywhere and she had drool on the side of her mouth.

I spoke calmly. "I brought you breakfast," And then I motioned towards the plate, which somehow survived the fall on the floor.

While she looked at the food, I backed slowly to the door, and using my speed ran out and closed it locking her in again. I let out a long breath.

I walked back to Cora, Brooke, Dahvie, and Jayy, who were giving me worried looks.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked raising and eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I just gave Mrs. Raso my breakfast," And took my seat net to Cora.

"Awwwh, does Astro like Mrs. Raso?" Brooke teased.

I glared at her.

She laughed. "I'm kidding! Calm your core," And then she started to nibble on her toast.

I saw a piece of toast get passed in my direction. I looked at Cora. She smiled at me. "You at least gotta eat something,"

I smiled and took it. "Thanks," I looked back at the rest of our little group, "Any word on when we're getting out of here?" I took a big bite of Toast.

"Well, that Jack kid says that we might get out of here at around noon," Jayy said around a mouthfull of eggs.

"Babe, don't chew with your mouth open," Dahvie said while making an 'ew' face at Jayy.

Jayy just shrugged and closed his mouth and chewed.

"Ugh, noon?" Cora said. And pouted. "What the hell do we do until then?"

I shruged, chewed, and swollowed. "I don't know." And looked at Brooke. "What do you think?"

Brooke's brow creased in thought and then her face lit up. "There are some board games,"

"Cool, where?" I asked finishing off the toast.

Then her happy mood deflated. "In the closet.."

Dahvie facepalmed "Okay, then _now _what?"

"Well, we could play some old classroom games," Jayy piped up.

"What?" Cora asked.

Jayy rolled his eyes. "You know, like silent ball, or seven up!"

Cora raised her hand like a good little student. "Uhm, I've never been to school before, so I don't know any of this stuff."

"We can teach you," Dahvie said as he smiled at Cora. She smiled back.

"Okay, agreed," Jayy said.

"Uhm, geniuses, how are we going to get the whole class to play?" Brooke said finishing off the last of her bacon.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Jayy said. I saw him squeeze Dahvie's hand before getting up and walking to a grup of kids eating and chatting.

I saw Jayy talk to a pretty girl with hair so blond it almost looked white that reached a little past her shoulders with big blue pretty kind eyes.

They exchanged a few words and then Jayy nodded, and then walked back over to us, sat down where he was sitting before and grabbed Dahvie's hand.

We were all staring at him.

He shifted. "What?"

"Why were you talking to that girl?" Cora said.

"Oh, her? Her names is Anastasia. I just asked her if she could gather the class around so we could play seven up," He shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Why her?

Jayy shrugged again. "She's good at gathering people or getting their attention."

We all raised our eyebrows, but we didn't question him.

"So, uh, how _do _you play seven up?" Cora asked breaking the silence between us.

Brooke smiled. "Well, we'll pick seven kids, when we do, the all stand up and stand in front of the classroom," She pointed in the front of the classroom we're the desks were scattered. "If you aren't pcked, then you have to sit at a desk. You lay your head down on the desk with your hand, and stick your thumb up, if someone picks you, you gotta stand up when we tell you and try to guess who picked you. But you can't look when your head is down."

Cora nodded. "Okay, I think I get it,"

"Everyone!"

All of us, and the whole class looked up to see Anastasia standing on one of the chairs to a desk.

"Who wants to play Seven Up? There isn't anything else to do," She announced.

Everyone made sounds of agreement and she nodded.

Jayy took off his beanie and walked over to Anastasia, they said a few words and he walked back.

"Okay, everyone, put your names of a piece of paper and put it in this hat," And she started to pass out paper I didn't even see her holding.

We all wrote our names down and put it in Jayy's beanie and waited.

"Okay, I'm gonna pick a random name," Anastasia said before reaching in the hat and pulling out a slip of paper.

"The first person is.. April!" She announced.

A girl with pretty strawberry blong hair and big brown eyes walked up to the front of the class.

"Second... Erin!"

A girl with mocha cappuccino colored skin with long hair that reached her waist, and almond colored eyes walked up and took her place beside April.

"Third... Zoey!"

Another girl with hair so brown it looked black that reached the middle of her back and browm eyes took her place next to Erin.

"Next... Brandon!"

A boy with black hair that was curly and bright blue eyes walked up and took his place next to Erin.

"Now... Dahvie!"

Dahvie un-threaded his fingers with Jayy and shyly took his place next to Brandon.

"Next... Justin!"

A guy with Sandy blond hair and blue eyes with glasses on. He twitched his way up to the front of the room.

"Now... Jeremy,"

Another guy with brown hair so light it almost looked blond with acne and glasses with brown eyes walked up and took his place next to Justin.

"Now, heads down and thumbs up!"

Everyone in the room rushed to find a desk. I found one and took a seat, and out my head down and thumb up.

I could hear footsteps and it continued for a minute.

"Okay, now heads up!" I could hear Anastasia.

My thumb didn't get touched so I only raised my head, but remained seated.

I looked around to see that Cora and Brooke had been picked, and the rest were other kids I didn't know.

"Austin, go," Anastasia said pointing at a guy with jet black hair with green contacts in.

"Okay, uhm.." Then he pointed at Erin. "You?"

Erin smirked "Nope,". And Austin sat down.

"Okay, T.J go," Anastasia said motioning to a guy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, uh.." Then he pointed at Dahvie. "Dahvie?"

Dahvie smiled. "Sorry, but no."

T.J shrugged and sat down.

"Brooke, go"

"Hmm... Erin?" Brooke said.

Erin sighed. "You're good," and sat down while Brooke smiled and walked up to the front.

"Dallas, go," Anastasia said to a guy with a black mohawk and brown eyes.

"Uhm.. Justin?"

Justin didn't say anything, he just shrugged and sat down. Then Dallas took that as a yes and went to the front.

"Ben, go," Anastasia said to a guy with blond hair that hung in front of his right eye with green eyes.

Uh..." He pointed at Jeremy. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled. "Nope."

Ben pouted and sat down.

"David, go," Anastasia said to a guy with a brown hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes.

"Uh... lets see... Jeremy?"

"You got me," Jeremy raised his hands like he was surrendering and walked over to a seat to sit down.

David smiled and went to the front to stand next to Dahvie and gave him a flirty smile. Dahvie just smiled his kind smile at him and went back to paying attention.

"Cora, go," Anastasia said.

"Uhm, Dahvie?"

Dahvie smiled and nodded and went to go sit down next to Jayy. But he didn't sit next to him in a seperate desk, he sat down next to him that they were sharing a seat. Jayy only smiled and threaded their fingers together.

Cora only smiled and got up and went to stand next to David.

This continued for several gameplays, and everybody seemed to be enjoing it.

_knock knock._

The girl Erin who just got out went to the door and opened it to reveal the Princable.

"Okay students, the fire is put out, so all of you can go home now." She said.

Out of the corner of my vision I could see Jack move like a ninja towards the closet and unlock it, and run back to his seat.

The Princable looked around. "Uhm, students, where is your teacher,"

Sounding like the most innocent child in the world Jack said "She's in the closet ma'am."

She looked at Jack. "And why is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know ma'm, she just walked in there not so long ago,"

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, okay. I'll speak to her later, now, let's get going, we'll leave as a group." And with a motion of her hand we all stood up and followed her out the door.

I didn't know when Cora caught up beside me, all I know is that she took my hand and threaded our fingers. I could feel the corners of my mouth go up a little. It was a good feeling to know that she was mine.

It all got kinda blurred at that point. We made our way out of the school, me and Cora said our goodbyes with a kiss, and I said goodbye to Brroke, Dahvie, and Jayy, Orrin picked me up, I went home, Dad starting to bitch to me about my hair, I ate dinner, and I went to bed.

Today was awesome.

**I'm sorry I took so long to upload, I had really bad writers block, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Well, I hope the length of it is to make that up.**

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


End file.
